


Cupid’s Blossoms

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: February 14th dawns bright and clear in New York City, promising to be a beautiful day.  At least until one of New York's magic users decides to "help" people declare their unrequited love with flowers and truth spells.  Then it just becomes a day of chaos, and probably a job for the Avengers.For Clint Barton, spell-less and hopelessly unrequited, it's just plain miserable.  At least until Phil shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the girl who hates it when people say 'I love you' right away in a fic, welll...time to eat crow for me. Happy Valentines Day (fic)!

“I hate magic,” Clint complained, watching the muted screen as a news reporter decried the Avengers for not saving the city.

“Hey, that’s my line,” said Tony, coming into the kitchen and snagging an orange. He scanned the captions as he peeled the fruit. “Are they still complaining that we haven’t stopped the ‘Wizard of Love’?”

“There has to be a better name,” Natasha said in disgust, leaning beside them.

“At least we’ve got the guy in custody,” Tony continued. “And while SHIELD is busy prying his secrets out of him, at least he’s only caused chaos, instead of real destruction. Chaos is good for the soul.”

“Tony,” Bruce sighed exasperatedly from his end of the breakfast bar.

“What? It’s not like he’s brought down any buildings or unleashed a plague or anything. He’s just taking the ‘make love, not war’ thing a little too seriously.”

“Somehow, I don’t think you’d be saying that if you’d gotten flowers this morning,” Bruce said dryly, lifting his tea to his mouth.

That morning, February 14th had dawned bright and clear in New York City, promising to be a beautiful day. That promise was broken pretty quickly when bouquets of pink and magenta flowers began appearing in front of people throughout the city, bringing with them unusual compulsions. 

About 30 minutes later a video of a man taking responsibility for the act on twitter was going viral. He claimed he had cast a spell over the city so that ‘Cupid’s blossoms’ would appear to some people who were unrequited in love. The flowers compelled people to tell the truth and also to seek out the persons they were in love with. It was quickly confirmed that people within a seven mile radius of the guy’s apartment were affected. Some people were able resist the flowers for a while, but all around the city people were walking off their jobs, out on their current partners, and generally causing more havoc than love.

SHIELD had quickly apprehended the man, whom the news had dubbed with the awful name of ‘The Wizard of Love’, but so far they hadn’t had any luck in reversing the spell.

The elevator doors swooshed open behind them as they sat, leaned, and slouched against the breakfast bar taking in the news.

“Oh hey, Agent Agent,” Tony said, glancing over his shoulder. Then he made a choking noise that Clint would have found hilarious at any other moment.

Except that when Clint turned to look, Phil was standing there with a bunch of pink and magenta flowers clutched in his hands and a nervous look on his face. Clint’s stomach clenched. Part of him was expecting Phil to ask for Steve because Steve had also gotten a bouquet earlier that day. A bigger part of him was full of nerves thought that maybe that wasn’t the reason Phil was standing there. Clint wasn’t sure he was ready to hear what Phil had to say.

“Aw, Agent, are those for me?” he heard Tony say.

“Tony, I would not fall in love with you if we were the last two humans left on the planet,” Phil said, his eyes never leaving Clint’s face. Clint was slightly gratified to see the cupid flowers were shaking in Phil’s hands. 

Phil took a deep breath. “Clint. I’ve never been good with words. Even I after I died and got better, I swore to myself that I’d find a way to tell you. But I could never find the nerve to do it. 

“I love you, Clint. I think I might be in love with you. I want to fall asleep with you at night and kiss you in the morning before we’ve brushed our teeth, and I want to come home to you every single day. Because you are home to me, Clint. No matter where we are.”

Clint’s pulse was pounding in his ears, and his eyes were focused somewhere near Phil’s shoes.

“Clint?”

Huh, that was funny—when had Tony changed the tile pattern in the kitchen, it was definitely new.

“Clint?” Phil’s voice was much closer and much gentler this time, and then the flowers and Phil’s suit were crowding into his view. He blinked hard, surprised to find his vision blurry and his eyes stinging.

“I just thought… I thought it must not be real. Thought I must really be fucked up. ‘Cause I woke up this morning and there were no flowers, and everybody was talking about how it was such a futzing miracle. Thought it must just be me, ‘cause there was no way you’d…” He kind of lost the plot there for a minute because he got too choked up to speak and had to scrub at his eyes.

“Oh, Clint,” Phil said softly. He slowly reached a hand up to wrap around the back of Clint’s neck and pull them in close. He leaned in till he could speak into Clint’s ear.

“I love you, Clint,” he murmured. He pressed their cheeks together. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Clint cut him off then because he couldn’t stand not to be kissing Phil any longer.

If he could have looked around, he would have seen Bruce and Natasha edging out of the kitchen. He would have noticed Tony being completely distracted by JARVIS’ alert that Captain Rogers had finally left the gym. He would have caught Steve bursting out of the elevator and going straight up to Tony and announcing, “I really do love you, Tony. And I’m still completely in love with Bucky as well. And I thought for a long time that that meant I couldn’t have either of you, but I’m tired of living this way, and I’m sick of waiting for both of you.” 

He wouldn’t have completely missed Barnes edging into the room, holding two bedraggled flowers himself and muttering, “Same here, Punk.”

He definitely would have teased Steve when he said, face turning bright red, “And I really want to go to bed with both of you so you can take me apart from both ends.”

But instead, he was caught up in kissing Phil. Overworking, coffee-loving, stubborn, surprisingly stubbly, _perfect_ Phil. He had been waiting ten years for this kiss. He wasn’t going to be distracted now.


End file.
